Capítulos especiales Bellum Dracones
by Fox of the Night land
Summary: En esta sección se añadirán ocasionalmente capítulos especiales de la trama, habrá dependiendo de la historia original pequeñas historias sobre los personajes Humor, Fantasía, guerra, drama, lemon, romance, goré personajes de otros fanfics son lo que caracterizan a este espacio.


Saludos bronies, a continuación el primer capitulo especial de la saga Bellum dracones

* * *

Lugar: Hollow Blades (dentro de la mente de Celestia)

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: Desconocida

(En el hangar de manehatten durante el ataque de los dragones)

**-Dónde, dónde estoy?-**dijo Celestia mientras flotaba observando a luna, a un desconocido humano y a su cuerpo desde arriba **–estoy muerta? Acaso morí?-**

**-Nooooo Celestia!-**dijo luna llorando mientras sollozaba sobre el pecho de su hermana.

**-Zzzzzzz-**se escucho por parte de Celestia

**-Qué?-se pregunto luna al escuchar los ronquidos**

**-(risa) Ja, ja, ja, ja, Perdón no pude evitarlo, estará bien, solo le di un sedante para que calmara el dolor y al parecer se durmió-**

**-(Celestia mirando con asombro) Eso yo lo recuerdo! Bueno casi, fue cuando apareció ese extraño humano-**

**-QUÉ?! Eres un desgraciado!-dijo luna al humano**

**-Sep, ya me lo han dicho ja, ja, perdón, ja, ja, ja,-**

**-No tienes corazón? Pensé que mi hermana estaba muerta!-**

**-Ja, ja, ja, ja perdón, perdón :P-**

**-Porque lo hiciste?-**

**-Me gusta verte llorar, Te vez linda-**

**-Qué? (sonrojo) eso no justifica lo que hiciste, te-te –TE ODIO!**

**-(tomando una de sus patas y besándola) que curioso, a mi me agradas (sonrisa mostrando un par de colmillos)-**

**-(mirando desde arriba) Como te atreves a besar el real casco de mi hermana extraño!-**dijo Celestia observando aquel acto y viendo como luna se sonrojaba **–Y tu potrilla tonta! Porque te sonrojas?-**

**-(tocando el pulso de Celestia y viendo en su reloj) Bien esta estable, tenemos que sacarlas de aquí princesa-**dijo el humano que sacaba su walkie talkie **–aquí líder Eco, necesito extracción médica urgente en coordenadas 1°39'3.55″N 3°15'20.91″W-**Dijo el humano hablando en su aparato- **(sonido metálico de respuesta) No rain, no mandes helicópteros la zona no es segura aun y estoy algo maltrecho como para volar, envía un M1133 stryker, sep el de 8, ok, corto-**

**-(desde arriba) Qué está haciendo?, ? Adonde nos lleva? qué es un stryker? Eco es un nombre humano?–**Se pregunto Celestia curiosa al escuchar al humano hablar por su raro aparato

**-Ok, luna ayúdame a subir a Celestia al vehículo-**dijo el humano apuntando hacia afuera.

**-(desde arriba) Vehículo?-**se pregunto Celestia flotando hacia afuera **–Por mi madre!-**Dijo Celestia con asombro al ver al poderoso stryker estacionado afuera del hangar **–De dónde salió esta creatura?! (Acercándose al vehículo) que es esto?-**dijo mientras lo "tocaba" pero su pata atravesó al aparato. **–Mmmm, interesante-**

**-Auch!-**se escucho dentro del hangar por parte de luna.

**-Luna!-**dijo Celestia trotando rápidamente dentro del hangar, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al encontrar a luna roja como tomate siendo vendada por el humano **–(¬¬) ese sonrojo no me gusta luna-**dijo Celestia celando a su hermana.

**-Pe-pero que haces?-**dijo luna aun mas roja al ser cargada por el humano.

**-Qué insolencia humano!, como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana-**dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba a los 2, pero esta los atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratase. **–Oh! Si olvide, no puedo tocarlos, No estoy muerta de eso estoy segura, pero porque estoy en este plano astral?, mmm…, será mejor que observe un poco mas-**se dijo a sí misma.

**(Sonido de murmuro) **

**-(alzando una oreja) Murmullos? (abriendo grande los ojos) esa voz, podrá ser?-**dijo un poco alegre mientras atravesaba una pared del hangar y salía por el otro lada **–(mirando a quien hacia los murmullos) oh si lo es!, Twilight!, sobreviviste! estas bien!-**

**-Bien ya llegamos a los hangares, Pablo donde viste a las princesas?-**dijo la unicornio lila

**-Deben de estar dentro de este hangar (mirando otro hangar exactamente igual) ….o quizás en este otro-**dijo pablo dudando un poco

**-vaya si eres de ayuda pablo-** dijo Rainbow Dash un poco molesta

**-Genial, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Pablo y Harmony vayan aquel hangar, nosotras iremos a este-**dijo en orden Twilight

**-Si "capitán"- **dijo sarcásticamente pablo en saludo militar **–ok, Harmony movámonos-**

-**Espera un momento sir pablo-**respondió el caballero **–Tengan cuidado lady Twilight, si necesitan ayuda solo griten y vendré en su apoyo-**

**-Gracias mi guapo caballero de brillante armadura-**dijo Rarity con rápidos y seductores parpadeos

**-Vamos, démonos prisa las princesas están en peligro-**interrumpió Twilight

**-(desde arriba) vaya con que ellos también están aquí, espero y lleguen rápido antes de que luna y el humano se marchen, (mirando hacia la ciudad destruida que aun se encontraba en llamas) Esto es una desgracia, mis ponis, mis amados ponis- **dijo Celestia con tristeza **–Porqué? En que falle? Acaso esta barbarie era inevitable?-**dijo mirando el fiero combate de los dragones que quedaban en contra de los MQ-9 _Reaper __**–**_**Es nuestro destino caer ante estos dragones?-**añadió finalmente la princesa tristemente.

**-No hagas preguntas, si no quieres saber la respuesta princesa, o en tu caso, si no estás preparada en conocer una solución.-**dijo una voz que estaba a su espalda.

**-(brincando de sorpresa) quien eres? Muéstrate!-**dijo en orden Celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**-Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi celly?-**dijo el humano vestido con su uniforme y sombrero vaquero negro mientras salía detrás de un árbol

**-(sorpresa) pero cómo?, tu no estabas? (mirando hacia el hangar viendo al mismo humano que introducía a luna en el vehículo) qué diantres está pasando aquí?-**dijo Celestia confundida.

**-Esto mi querida princesa-**dijo el humano mientras se acercaba **–esto es solo un sueño tuyo y también parte de mis recuerdos -**dijo el humano mirando la felizmente la familiar escena.

Celestia y el humano miraban desde un lado del hangar como el "otro" humano colocaba suavemente a luna dentro del stryker mientras la princesa de la noche cubría su avergonzada cara con su fleco.

**-(Mirada asesina de Celestia hacia el humano) (ಠ****_ಠ****) -**

**-Qué?, no es mi culpa que sea un imán para las chicas (guiño) -**dijo en defensa el humano mientras le daba un amistoso codazo a Celestia.

**-(ಠ****_ಠ****)- **

**(Cerca del stryker) **

**-(suspiro) Ufff, listo princesa luna es hora de….(inserte sonido de envestida)-**

**-Nadie rapta a las princesas-**dijo una pegaso cian cayendo inesperadamente sobre el humano mirándolo de cercas.

**-(mirada de asombro) Rainbow Dash!-**Dijo el humano apartando a la pegaso cian y levantándose de golpe

Rápidamente applejack salió de la nada y golpeo al humano en la cabeza con un palo.

**-Hey, pero qué diablos? eso duele!, quien me golpeo?-**dijo el humano volteándose pero de la nada otro golpe lo sorprendió por detrás dejándolo sobre el suelo

**-Nosotras los elementos de la armonía y protectoras de sus majestades-**dijo en aires de grandeza Twilight quien sostenía otro palo.

**-(sonriendo) qué a si reciben a todos por aquí?-**dijo el humano en el suelo mirando a todas para posteriormente caer inconsciente y seguir siendo pateado por la ponis.

**(Lejos mirando la escena)**

**-Sep, dolorosos y nada bonitos recuerdos-**dijo el humano

**-Auch!-**dijo Celestia al ver como las mane-6 pateaban al humano

**-Dímelo a mí-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa

**(Cerca del stryker)**

**-Mis lady! Se encuentran bien? Las escuche gritar-**dijo Harmony corriendo a su encuentro

**-Todo bien cariño, solo nos encargábamos de Ewww "esto"-**dijo Rarity apuntando a lo que quedaba del humano

**-Santo dios, otro humano-**dijo Harmony sorprendido

**-Qué están...haciendo?-** dijo pablo mientras observa como applejack y sus amigas le dan una paliza al humano

**-Sacamos la basura-**dijo Rainbow Dash con arrogancia **–Te le quieres unir?-**

**-No, gracias está bien así-** dijo pablo

**-No vas a ayudarle?-**pregunto Harmony viendo la escena

**-Nah, mejor el que yo-**respondió Pablo

**-Para ti también hay, si no vienes a ayudarnos!-** Respondió applejack

**(Saliendo cojeando del stryker)**

**-Deténganse! No lo golpeen-** grito luna mientras se acercaba al humano y se ponía sobre él

**-Y para la otra te va peor mal nacido, tienes suerte que la princesa te tuviera piedad-**dijo Rainbow Dash propinándole una última patada

**-Estas bien humano?-**pregunto luna levantando por las mejillas al humano, pero este no le respondió

**-****X****3****X****-**

**-Humano?-**pregunto luna al ver que el humano no respondió **–Por que hicieron esto?-**dijo enojada **–él es un aliado!-**

**-que es qué?!-**dijeron todos al unisonó

**(sonido de explosión)**

**-Mierda, Larguémonos de aquí, yo conduzco-** dijo pablo mientras se posicionaba en la cabina del vehículo.

**(Desde lejos)**

**-Siento mucho como te trataron mis ponis, humano-**dijo Celestia apenada del comportamiento de su gente-

**-(suspiro) siempre me tratan así descuida-**respondió con una sonrisa **–Ya estoy acostumbrado**

**-Y bien?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Y bien qué?-**

**-(sonrisa) no creo que me hayas traído a una dimensión astral solo para ver como mis elementos te golpeaban-**dijo Celestia riendo pero cambiando a un tono más serio **–A qué has venido a Ecuestria?-**

**-(sentándose en el piso) Ven siéntate a mi lado y te lo contaré todo-**dijo el humano mientras daba palmaditas al suelo en donde quería que se sentará Celestia.

**-(sentándose un tanto apartada del humano)-**

**-vamos más cerca no muerdo ja ja ja-**

**-Aquí estoy bien gracias-**dijo Celestia sin apartar su triste mirada de la asediada ciudad.

**-(suspiro) es un grotesco panorama cierto?-**

**-(lagrima recorriendo su mejilla) ciertamente Lo es -**

**-y créeme que esto se pondrá cada vez peor-**

**-Peor?-**dijo la princesa exaltada **-como que peor?-**

**-Sipy, habrá cada vez mas ciudades destruidas, tristezas, soledad, huérfanos, lagrimas, sangre, muertos, hambrunas Etc. Etc.-**dijo el humano en tono serio contando con los dedos mientras Celestia lo miraba atónita **–(suspiro) Hasta a mí me es triste decirlo pero bienvenida a la guerra por la supervivencia princesa Celestia- **dijo el humano mientras ambos veían como uno de los reaper se desplomaba

**-Que guerra?-**dijo Celestia

**-La que esas, perdón por la palabra, mierdas empezaron alteza-**

**-Pero si el pueblo de Ecuestria ha vivido en armonía con la raza draconica durante miles de años!-**

**-sip, lo sé, pero esos que ve allá-** dijo apuntando a los dragones **-no son los dragones que usted conoce, esos dragones son al igual que yo de otra dimensión-**

**-Y que es lo que buscan?-**

**-Lo que todo dragón busca, gemas, oro, tierras ya sabes "fortunas"-**

**-pero si lo quisieran lo hubiesen pedido y….-**intento decir Celestia pero fue interrumpida

**-y ustedes de buena gana se las hubieran dado cierto?-**Dijo algo molesto el humano **–No Celestia, ellos son dragones y tanto tu como yo sabemos que son avariciosos y no compartirían "sus cosas" con nadie más-**

**-pero se podría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, estoy segura-**dijo Celestia con firme decisión

**-(risa burlona) ja, ja, ja, ja, oh celly eres tan hilarante, lo volveré a repetir puesto que creo que no me escuchaste-**dijo el humano mirándola a los **ojos –Ellos tal y como yo no son de esta dimensión-**

**-Que me quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Je, bueno será más fácil si te lo explico todo de una buena vez-**

**-Por favor-**dijo Celestia mirándolo atentamente

**-Bien, esos dragones que vez allí, son de un planeta llamado Akadean que existe dentro de otro universo ajeno a este, o sea existe en otra dimensión-**

**-Como los humanos?-**

**-Exacto!-**

**-Y que es lo que quieren?-**

**-Quieren este planeta y todos sus recursos-**dijo el humano seriamente

**-Y que pasa con la población?-**

**-Tú ya lo viste-**dijo el humano **–Acaban con ella sin mediar palabra alguna, ellos solo quieren la planeta para explotarlo, no les interesa lo que viva allí, solo llegan, masacran a lo que se mueva, extraen lo recursos hasta que el planeta muere y se van a otro para hacer lo mismo-**

**-Y tu como sabes todo esto?-**

**-Porque yo ya lo sufrí-**dijo el humano mirando hacia el cielo **-2 veces para ser exacto-**

**-Explícate-**ordeno Celestia

**-Veras, como ya te diste cuenta, soy un ser humano, yo procedía de la tierra, que es el planeta de donde somos originarios y….-**

**-Eso lo sé-**Interrumpió Celestia

**-Ok, entonces no entraré en tantos detalles e iré al grano, esas mierdas acabaron con la tierra y mataron a todos los humanos-**dijo el humano tristemente sin mirar a Celestia que no dijo ni una sola palabra **–Je, sigo sin entender aún como puede cambiar tanto la vida en tan solo unos instantes –**dijo el humano **–un día eres tan solo un común alumno de la escuela de medicina y al siguiente estas peleando por sobrevivir contra dragones que te doblan en tamaño y te triplican en fuerza, dragones tan inteligentes como tú, capaces de razonar y malvados hasta la medula por naturaleza, (suspiro) fue una masacre Celestia, una real y espantosa masacre que la que se vivió en aquella ocasión….aún puedo verlo, niños, ancianos, mujeres no les importaba nada de nada, solo quemaban y destruían con esa cara que reflejaba tanto placer (golpea el piso con el puño)-**

**-(acercándose y rodeando al humano con su ala) lo siento tanto-**dijo Celestia intentando comprender el dolor del humano

**- (sonrisa) pero eso no fue todo, los que sobrevivimos al primer ataque contra los dragones organizamos defensas y nos preparamos para combatir utilizando todo el arsenal y tecnología disponible en aquel entonces, (suspiro) 2 años fue lo que duro la raza humana y toda su cochina tecnología en contra de los dragones, 2 pinches y tristes años en los que vi caer países completos, en los que pelee lo más fuerte que pude, en los que vi morir a mis amigos y a toda mi familia y en los que vi a mi planeta caer y ami raza extinguirse -**

**-(mientras lo miraba) Y como llegaste a Ecuestria?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Es curioso ese detalle y no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después- **dijo el humano con una sonrisa **–un día mientras mi escuadrón y yo sobrevolábamos Quebec una ciudad de un país llamado Canadá se nos alerto que la base estaba siendo atacada y prestos a ayudar fuimos lo más rápido que los motores nos dejaron, pero antes de llegar unos cabrones dragones se nos interpusieron y derribaron a todo el maldito escuadrón como si fueran moscas, no pudimos hacer nada, yo intenté escapar pero al subir sobre la capa de nubes otro dragón, uno de color blanco ya me esperaba me disparo con una flama color verde, envolvió a mi aeroplano y puff! No supe nada mas…..yo heroicamente cerré los ojos y grite como niña claro esta je je, y eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de sentir aquel duro impacto…cuando recobre el conocimiento aun estaba dentro de la cabina de mi avión rodeado por nieve, aún creía que estaba en Canadá pues el clima era similar-**

**-Una llama verde dices?-**dijo pensativa Celestia **–Quizás era un hechizo de trasportación-**añadió Celestia mientras el humano la miraba **sonriente –es un hechizo que le enseñe a…..-**

**-Se lo enseñaste a Spike-** respondió el humano

**-(sorprendida) como sabes su nombre…..espera eso me recuerda, cómo es que conoces nuestro nombres? Y sobre todo de que me llaman celly? Solo mis amigos me llaman así-**

**-(sonrisa) prosigo con mi historia, cuando desperté, desperté en Ecuestria, pero no está Ecuestria si no otra de otra dimensión-**

**-Otra Ecuestria? Eso es imposible!-**dijo Celestia alarmada

**-Pues ni tanto celly, que yo te aseguro por "esta" que vivía allí-**dijo el humano mientras cerraba su puño y lo besaba. **–Fue allí donde rehíce mi vida, cuando me estrelle en la nieve, lo primero que hice fue buscar ayuda para mi desgracia llevaba conmigo una brújula y un mapa-**

**-Desgracia? Eso no me suena como a desgracia-**

**-Era un mapa y brújula humanos Celestia, nada de lo que decía el mapa estaba y por su culpa estuve perdido en la nieve durante 3 días (¬¬) –**

**-(risita) je je je-**

**-No fue gracioso mujer, tuve que comer nieve durante 3 dias (¬¬)-**

**-(risa) ja ja ja ja ja-**

**-(ಠ****_ಠ****), (suspiro) bueno….ja ja ja aunque viéndolo ya desde este punto si fue gracioso je-**

**-Disculpa, no fue mi intensión burlarme-**

**-No te preocupes, continuo. Pues iba yo caminando sin rumbo con la mentalidad de que aun estaba en la tierra y oh sorpresa cuando encuentro un pequeño poblado que después me enteré que se llamaba Yanhoover-**

**-Yanhoover!, si que estabas lejos casi estabas en los limites con el imperio de cristal, que sorpresa!-**dijo Celestia

**-Pero más sorprendente al menos para mí en ese tiempo fue cuando al llegar, todo el jodido pueblo tenia ponis!, Celestia, Ponis!-**

**-Lo normal-**respondió Celestia

**-sí, pero imagina que un día despiertas y apareces en una ciudad de extraterrestres? Que pensarías?-**

**-estaría asustada y sorprendida a la vez-**

**-pues así estaba yo!, bueno yendo más rápido con la historia, qué crees que me paso cuando llegue y los pobladores me vieron?-**pregunto el humano

**-Te dieron la bienvenida?-**dijo alegremente

-**Sipy!-**dijo el humano alegremente

-**Yay!-**respondió feliz Celestia

**-(cara lúgubre) Una bienvenida igualita a la que me dieron tus elementos-**

**-oh-**

**-me capturaron, me golpearon, me insultaron y me amarraron como puerco a un poste, bueno al menos fueron tan amables de arrojarme verduras y frutas mientras me gritaban monstruo la cual yo felizmente comí-**

**-Tienes mala suerte-**

**-Y que lo digas, después de un tiempo la guardia real vino por mí y me llevó a tu presencia….bueno a la de aquella Celestia y esta después de interrogarme me mando a Poniville bajo la tutela de su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle a aprender sobre la magia de la amistad, vaya fiasco no?-**

-( :-\ )-solo gesticulo Celestia

**-En fin, allí conocía a todo el pueblo, incluyendo a las portadoras, (suspiro) trabaje en la granja de applejack durante un tiempo, después con Pinkie donde pusimos ambos una pastelería y aunque no lo creas encontré el amor y sé que sonara bizarro pero me case-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su anillo con una mariposa grabada.

**-Mientras los sentimientos sean puros, y dos almas realmente se amen, no importa la especie-**

**-(sonrisa) Sep, eso mismo opino yo celly- **dijo el humano recostándose en el césped **–Incluso mi felicidad alcanzo su máximo limite después de que nacieran mis dos hermosas hijas, mi pequeña flora y mi juguetona fauna-**dijo el humano felizmente al recordar

**-Espera, espera, espera!-**dijo sorprendida Celestia **–como que tuviste 2 hijas?, si te casaste en esta dimensión de seguro lo hiciste con un poni y por consiguiente un humano y un poni no pueden procrear-**

**-Eso mismo mi esposa y yo pensábamos hasta que Twilight nos dio una ingeniosa solución, transformarme a mí en un poni y vivir como uno de los suyos-**

**-Ahora me dices que también fuiste un poni?!-**

**-Y uno muy guapo-**

**-vaya si que se esta historia se está poniendo rara-**dijo Celestia con asombro

**-Y se pondrá MÁS!-**dijo el humano levantando los brazos para después dejarlos caer.

**-Prosigue- **

**-Bien, viví cerca de 7 felices años en aquella Ecuestria, 7 años trabajando en la granja y en la panadería junto a Pinkie, ayudando a mi esposa y a Twilight con su investigación sobre la vida en el everfree, 7 maravillosos años en donde olvide por completo a los dragones y que alguna vez fui un humano, solo me interesaba disfrutar de esa felicidad a lado de mi nueva familia y amigos a los cuales amaba….(lagrima) a los cual amaba realmente con todo mi corazón-** dijo el humano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **–Pero todo termino cuando esos cabrones aunque no lo creas volvieron a aparecer y todo se fue a la mierda-**

-**No me digas que acabaron con…..-**

**-Sep, un buen día aparecieron quien sabe de donde y nos cargo el payaso a todos….otra vez-**dijo secamente el humano

**-y yo…digo aquella Celestia no hizo, nada?-**pregunto la princesa

**-(risa) ja ja ja, ella tuvo mucho responsabilidad en esa masacre-**dijo el humano observando a Celestia **–A pesar de que yo le advertí que esos dragones no eran de confiar, ella en un principio los "perdono" y literalmente les abrió las puertas para que medio mundo de esos cabrones nos atacara (suspiro) cuando por fin abrió los ojos a la realidad, ya era demasiado tarde ya no había mucho que salvar o que defender, por todos los medios intentamos detenerlos, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, ataques mágicos del tipo "S" y nada de nada, hasta que pareció "ella"-**dijo el humano sin mirar a Celestia

**-Ella?-**

**-Se llama Pandora diosa menor draconica, hija del dios mayor draconico Zeus, uno de los 5 dragones celestiales-**

**-Dioses draconicos? Eso es imposible, no puede haber más dioses-**

**-Qué celly? Pensabas que ustedes eran los únicos dioses por aquí?-**dijo el humano seriamente **–A parte de Ti, de Luna, de Beleno tu padre y Selene tu madre, existen más dioses, dioses que están confinados en su propia dimensión y que tienen potestad tan grande como la tiene tu padre-**

**-Eso es imposible-**dijo Celestia sorprendida y anonadada

**-Bueno mientras tú te traumas yo seguiré con la historia, cuando apareció pandora, en acto desesperado por parte de nuestra milicia intentamos capturarla para obligar a los dragones a rendirse ya que sabíamos que era hija de Zeus y si la tuviéramos podríamos "negociar", era un buen plan, pero no contamos en que ella liberaría de su caja al mismísimo miasma-**

**-Miasma?-**

**-Cuenta la leyenda que el miasma o mejor conocido como la "mancha", es un raro conjuro en el cual la maldad de los seres vivos aflora aunque esta sea muy pequeña convirtiéndolo en monstruos y que por motivos de "seguridad" el mismo Zeus sello dentro de una pequeña caja de oro que era custodiada por su propia hija, pandora, solo que a ella le resulto interesante el ver lo que pasaría si liberara al misma aquí-**

**-Y que paso?-**

**-(sonrisa) No quieres saberlo, créeme, hasta hoy es la parte que más odio-**

**-Que sucedió? Fue tan malo?-**

**-Allí fue cuando perdí nuevamente a toda mi familia y a mis amigos-**dijo seriamente **–Fue una locura total (viendo sus manos) tuve que hacer cosas que hasta hoy no estoy seguro si realmente fue lo correcto-**

Celestia solo se limitaba a mirarlo con curiosidad mientras él seguía observando sus manos, (brillo en la muñeca) la princesa miro aquel destello enfocando la vista en una pequeña mancuernilla en forma de estrella morada que el humano traía consigo en su muñeca **–Esa forma se me hace familiar-**dijo Celestia para si mientras el humano volteaba y la miraba a los ojos observado que la princesa veía con curiosidad su curioso accesorio.

**-quieres que esta historia se ponga aun más rara?-**le pregunto el humano a Celestia

**-Se puede hacer eso?-**

**-Claro!-** dijo el humano **–Esta mancuernilla que vez aquí sobre mi muñeca, es el elemento de la magia-**agrego el humano con una sonrisa

**-Que acabas de decir?-**dijo estupefacta Celestia

**-Que en mi muñeca tengo al elemento de la magia-**

**-No, no, no puedo creer eso esto ya fue demasiado lejos-**dijo Celestia levantándose de un salto

**-(risa) Ja ja ja, es en serio celly-**

**-mentira!-**

**-Ja, ja ja ja, no me crees?-**

**-Pruébalo!-**

**-Que mas prueba quieres si llegue en un portal y además te traje a este plano astral?-**

Celestia se quedo muda

**-Ah! y mas aparte también tengo en mi, a los elementos de la risa -**dijo apuntando su pulsera rosa con globos –**Al de la bondad-**dijo mientras enseñaba su anillo –**Al de la generosidad –**apunto a su oreja señalando su fino arete –**al de la lealtad-**agacho la cabeza mostrando sus estrellados gogles de aviador **–y al de la honestidad-**dijo finalmente tocando el sombrero vaquero negro.

**-(mirando cada accesorio incrédula) Mentira! Por quien me tomas? Por alguna clase de estúpida?-**dijo molesta la princesa del sol

**-Para nada, pero tu sabes que es posible que yo los tenga, pero también sabes que solo hay dos formas de que un portador "herede" sus elementos, una es si el portador renuncia a él-**dijo el humano mientras también se levantaba del piso

**-Y el otro si se los quitas a la fuerza…eliminando a su portador-**dijo Celestia preocupada

**-Exacto-**dijo el humano con una macabra sonrisa

-**E-ellas te los dieron?-**

**-Nop-**

**-0_0!-**gesticulo la princesa mientras retrocedía lentamente

**-No te asustes Celestia, (sentándose de nuevo) es cierto que yo las elimine, pero fue por un buen motivo-**

**-Buen motivo? Asesinar a los elementos de la armonía? Qué no me acabas de decir que eran tus amigas!? Mataste a tus amigas! desde cuando es un buen motivo?!-**

**-Desde que esos elementos fueron contaminados con el miasma y comenzaron a asesinar a los que quedábamos**-dijo el humano mirando la ciudad en llamas desde su posición

-**Contaminados?-**

**-sí, ellas ya no eran los elementos, ya no eran mis amigas, solo eran un puñado de asesinas, asesinas muy poderosas, ni siquiera podía reconocerlas a este punto-**

**-Sé que me arrepentiré por preguntar, pero como las detuvieron?-**

**-con esta-**dijo el humano haciendo aparecer su oscura espada

**-con una simple espada?-**

**-No es una simple espada celly, está es la espada del caos-**

-**Pensé que era un mito! De donde salió?-**dijo sorprendida Celestia

**-Ni idea, tú me la diste…bueno la otra Celestia me la dio**-

Celestia palideció al escuchar esto, pero se animo a seguir escuchando

**-Haber, me dices que aparte de ser un humano, tienes los elementos de la armonía y tienes la espada del caos?-**

**-Sep, bonito no?-**

**-Eso te convertiría en un ser extremadamente poderoso-**

**-en parte sí, pero aun así estoy vulnerable por 3 grandes razones y es allí en donde solamente tu puedes ayudarme-**

**-como que vulnerable? Explícate-**

**-Veras una de las razones por la que esta guerra no se ha acabado es que aunque yo tenga el poder del caos y sea "extremadamente poderoso" como tú dices, es debido por el numero de enemigos, el PAM y el pacto en sí-**

Celestia solo levanto una ceja al escuchar esto

**-Me explico celly, yo solo soy uno y como veras ellos son millones, es cuestión de lógica aunque sea muy fuerte si ellos son más me cuesta trabajo combatirlos, es como querer acabar con un nido de hormigas matándolas 1 por 1 mientras están dispersas por un bosque, es sencillamente imposible-**

**-Y eso del PON?**

**-Je, el PAM, celly o Pulso Anti Magia, váyase a saber cómo los dragones encontraron alguna forma de inhibir la magia, imposibilitando su uso-**

**-eso explica porque el campo mágico fallo y Luna y yo no pudimos usarla después-**

**-Y no solo a ustedes, a mí y a todo ser mágico o lo que funcione con magia también lo afecta, al usar el PAM has de cuenta que me cuando pasa me quedo sin poderes y solo soy un simple y sexy humano, pero aun puedo usar estas-**dijo el humano enseñando sus 2 pistolas.

**-Esas son armas?-**

**-y de las mejores, bonita-**

**-(¬¬) entiendo, pero no comprendo cómo puedo ayudarte-**

**-Fácil, solo necesito 2 cosas de tu parte para poder pelear contra esta amenaza-**

**-lo que sea, por defender a mi pueblo de esas bestias-**

**-Je, qué bueno que los mencionas, pues lo necesitamos-**

**-A mi pueblo!?-**

**-A si es celly, necesitamos ponis de cualquier clase, necitamos soldados, soldados que yo entrenaré para que peleen-**

**-Eso si que no-**dijo Celestia algo enojada **–si pelean ellos de seguro morirán y los más terrible asesinaran-**

**-Estas en lo correcto, pero también la especie sobrevivirá y el sacrificio de algunos servirá para que vivan cientos más-**

Celestia se quedo pensativa digiriendo la verdad del humano

**-por ultimo esta realizar un pacto, una alianza entre tú y yo-**

**-A-alianza?, cómo?-**

**-Veras Cuando recibí la espada del caos tuve que sacrificar parte de 3 cosas que me eran importantes Mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida, o sea que solo soy una mitad de lo que era, esto para que el caos se instalará en mi sustituyendo las mitades faltantes-**

**-Y en que me afecta?-**

**-El caos en mi interior consume mi alma y sobre todo mi vida, en resumen al tener este poder lentamente estoy siendo devorado por el caos-**

**-Aun no comprendo en que me necesitas-**

**-Necesito a un "portador" ja ja, necesito una alma, un alma para poder seguir existiendo, te necesito especialmente a ti-**

-**Que pasa si me niego? Por que no otra?-**

**-bueno si te niegas yo muero, los dragones atacan, tu mueres, tu pueblo muere y el planeta se pudre, pero ahora que lo dices, también esta luna (sonrisa malvada) crees que ella quiera?-**

**-O no a mi hermanita no la tocas-**dijo Celestia enojada

**-ja, ja, ja, ja, es broma, aunque es una buena candidata aun le falta mucho por aprender y carece de poder, poder que nos serviría….**-intento decir el humano pero una fuerte sacudida los interrumpió.

**-que fue eso?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Pfff, que fastidio el hechizo se está terminando, ya casi no queda tiempo que me dices? –**

**-No lo sé-**

**(sacudida)**

**-Rapido Celestia toma una decisión y procura que sea la correcta-**

**-…..-**

**(todo el lugar comienza a ponerse negro)**

**-Este…Celestia?-**

**-De acuerdo, si es por mi pueblo y solo para salvarlo hare este pacto contigo-**

**-Excelente, tomaste la decisión correcta –**dijo el humano con una sonrisa malvada mientras hacía raros movimientos con sus manos y de el salían cientos de mariposas rojas

**-Este es el hechizo de las mariposas de la llamas del fénix-**dijo Celestia sorprendido

**-Sep, bonito no? Patrocinadas por el elemento de la bondad-**

Las mariposas se posaron sobre Celestia, esta solo sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo

**-Que hiciste?-**

**-Curé tu cuerpo material, considéralo un regalo por el pacto-**

**-(sonrisa) Gracias-**

(Inserte música de fondo /watch?v=awUTgAJ6nJA)

**-Ahora sigue el pacto-**dijo el humano invocando nuevamente su espada mientras un pentagrama morado se comenzaba a formar en el suelo **–princesa Celestia regente del sol, acércate-**

**-(Acercándose al humano)-**

**-Estas lista? Ya no hay vuelta atrás-**dijo el humano con una sonrisa

**-Lista y decidida-**

**-Ok-**dijo el humano tomando su espada y haciendo un rápido corte en su muñeca de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre **–Yo, guardián y espíritu del caos, espíritu del comienzo y del desorden de la vida, invoco el pacto que se confirió desde milenios anteriores y el cual me confina a la voluntad de los vivos, tomad esta ofrenda de sangre espíritus mayores (derramándola en el piso) junto a esta otra que voluntariamente es ofrecida (cortando rápidamente la pata de Celestia) para celebrar este consensual pacto que nos une a Celestia del sol y a mí, él caos, ahora Celestia del sol yo te pregunto estás segura del pacto de sangre que hacemos en el cual ahora ambos combatimos vida y alma?-**dijo el humano mirando a Celestia con esos ojos ámbar mientras todo el lugar temblaba y el pentagrama del suelo brillaba a más no poder

**-Sí, estoy segura-**

**-he allí la respuesta entonces, humildemente espíritus superiores les imploro y acepten esta unión que voluntariamente se hace-**dijo el humano acercándose a Celestia mientras la tomaba de la nuca suavemente **–sellemos esto-**dijo finalmente mientras lentamente unía sus labios con los de una sorprendida y sonrojada princesa, ambos humano y princesa se fundieron en un cálido beso que pareció como si durase horas, hasta que ambos obligados por la falta de aire se separaron.

**-(sonriendo) Ahora compartimos alma y corazón celly, somos uno-**

**-(aun sonrojada) y que significa eso?-**

**-lo que te pase a ti, me pasará a mi, pero no viceversa pues ahora tu eres mi portadora y yo soy tu fiel sirviente-**dijo haciendo una reverencia a la princesa

**-Y ahora que?-**pregunto Celestia

**-Es tiempo de despertar-**dijo el **humano –según lo planeado tu aun estas en cama del hospital y yo ya me habré presentado con tus elementos, espero y no suceda nada malo, lo último que quiero es ponerme violento con ellos-**dijo el humano dándole la espalda a Celestia

**-Oye, es-espera!-**dijo ruborizada Celestia-

**-Sep?-**

**-ese beso de ultimo fue necesario?-**dijo la princesa roja cual tomate

**-sí, ese fue parte del ritual-**dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la princesa **–pero este, es por parte mía- **dijo nuevamente mientras besaba dulcemente en los labios a una Celestia que no movió ningún musculo en rechazo **–(mirándola a la cara) con permiso mi ama-**dijo mientras se retiraba

**-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre o quieres que te siga llamando "humano"?-**

**-(deteniéndose) Cierto lo olvide por completo ja, ja, ja, ja, que modales los míos, mucho justo mi nombre es Raziel-**dijo Raziel haciendo una reverencia mientras desaparecía

**-(tocándose los labios) Con que Raziel eh? Tee hee-**dijo la princesa sonriendo mientras todo a su alrededor se disolvía.

Lugar: Hollow Blades (dentro del hospital)

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 03:40 Pm

**(Sonido de golpe)**

**-crees que la princesa este bien?-**dijo un poni guardia observado a la princesa Celestia que se encontraba vendada y conectada a infinidad de aparatos médicos

**-cómo voy a saberlo?-**le respondió otro

**-no me gusta esa expresión que tiene se sentirá mal?-**

**(Cara de Celestia *3*)**

**-Eh…no lo sé, no soy médico-**

**(sonido de explosión seguido por retumbar del edifico)**

**-maldita sea esos monstruos están dándose duro allá afuera, quizás deberíamos….-**

**-tú solo preocúpate por que la princesa este a salvo-**

**(súper explosión) **

**-Santa madre!-**

**-Agárrate!-**dijo uno de los guardias al salir ambos volando hacia la pared

**-(abriendo los ojos rápidamente) (mirando alrededor) dónde, dónde estoy?-**pregunto Celestia

**-su-su majestad!-**grito el guardia –**me alegro que despertara, por favor no se mueva-**

**-(levantándose como si nada a pesar de las aparentes heridas) Guardia dígame en donde estoy y en donde están mis elementos?-**pregunto en orden Celestia mientras se quitaba los vendajes y el equipo médico-

**-Estamos en el hospital de Hollow Blades su alteza-**

**(Sonido de rayos)**

**-y nos encontramos baje ataque-**dijo el poni escondiéndose detrás de la princesa

-**Quien nos ataca?-**

**-El humano nuevo, pero los elementos, sir pablo y sir Harmony lo están enfrentando-**

**-Oh maldición no!-**dijo Celestia comenzando a cabalgar hacia la puerta-

**-Su-su majestad!-**grito el guardia

-**espero no llegar tarde-**dijo Celestia para sí mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital

Lugar: Hollow Blades (fuera del hospital)

Fecha: Martes 09 de febrero del 2020 (Calendario humano)

Hora: 03:45 Pm

**-(serio, mirando al humano) Bien desgraciado si escuche bien oí que te rendiste-**dijo pablo que se encontraba de pie sin la parte de arriba de su armadura.

**-A si es-**dijo seriamente aquel hombre

**-En ese caso bellaco, por las normas de Ecuestria, yo sir Harmony de Canterlot, te arresto para que seas en enjuiciado y pagues por estos actos en contra de este pacifico pueblo-**

**-O_ó-** gesticulo Raziel **–siguen con su violencia hacia mí?-**

**-No, no te resistas… por favor-**dijo dulcemente Fluttershy **–Estas herido…no mas pelea-**añadió preocupada

**-(sonrisa) solo porque tu lo dices bonita-**dijo el Raziel sentándose en el piso mientras miraba a pablo y Harmony acercarse.

Raziel permanecía inmóvil en el suelo observando a los otros 2 humanos como se acercaban, ya estando cerca a punto de poner una mano sobre el extraño humano….

**(Voz desde arriba del hospital)**

**-ALTO!, NO LO TOQUEN, ALEJENSE DE ÉL, ESE HUMANO ESTA BAJO MI PROTECCIÓN Y CUIDADO, CUALQUIER ACTO CONTRA ÉL LO CONSIDERARÉ UNA AGRESIÓN HACIA MÍ PERSONA-**Se escucho fuertemente

**-Hasta que apareciste (sonrisa) creí que nunca vendrías-**dijo el Raziel dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta al ver a quien le hablaba

Aquella voz pertenecía a ni más ni menos que a la princesa Celestia que se encontraba totalmente recuperada de sus heridas con las alas extendidas sobre el techo del hospital mirando seriamente hacia abajo.

**-(aterrizando a un lado del humano) No pudiste ser un poco mas gentil con mis ponis?-**dijo la soberana del sol

**-Naaa, no jodas, no viste cono me trataron?, intente presentarme bien y ellos, ellos me golpearon!-**respondió Raziel enojado

**-Princesa, tenga cuidado es peligroso-**dijo Twilight corriendo hacia la princesa para envestir al humano pero Celestia dio un paso al frente y con su ala cubrió al humano.

**-Twilight Sparkle acabo de decir que este humano está bajo mi protección y no toleraré acto violento hacia él-**dijo la princesa Celestia mirando fijamente a la unicornio.

**-Pe-pero princesa, está bajo algún hechizo?-**pregunto Twilight sorprendida por la respuesta de la princesa.

**-No, veras yo….-**Intento responder Celestia

**-Tia, que estás haciendo?!-**dijo luna mientras se acercaba a su hermana

**-espero una buena respuesta para esto Celestia!-**dijo pablo enfadado

**-Verán yo….-**dijo Celestia nerviosa

**-(dando un paso al frente) Tranquila ****Mi "ama" Celestia****, que yo les explicaré todo-**dijo el humano con su característica sonrisa.

* * *

Hasta que dice su mendigo nombre ja ja ja,

a todo el que lo lea le pido una critica sobre el el fic y se les gusto lean y comenten la historia primaria para que puedan entender mejor esta parte o si ya la len ahora entenderán por que celestia protegió al humano ja ja ja.

agradezco cualquier Review saludos

Brohoof!


End file.
